


Listen To Me, Dear Brother

by ShadowBiscuit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Sam, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay, Power Bottom, Riding, Top Dean, Watching without touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBiscuit/pseuds/ShadowBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hunt that left Dean wounded, Sam decides to punish him for not listening to his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen To Me, Dear Brother

Sam and Dean were in a motel, just came back from a simple salt-and-burn hunt and were ready to head back to the bunker.

At least, Dean thought that they were ready. When he saw Sam emerge from the bathroom with nothing on him _at all_ , he let the duffel bag fall out of his hands and land on the floor, his mouth hanging open from the mouthwatering view in front of him.

“Sammy?” Dean managed to find his voice after what seemed like an eternity, practically eye-fucking his naked, perfect brother who was just standing in the doorway with such a lewd smirk on his face that Dean nearly came in his pants right then and there from just the sight.

“Dean,” Sam purred, shifting from one leg to another, which just made the erection between his legs even more obvious. “You did it again. Went into that house, which was obviously haunted by more than one ghost, ignored my warnings and got yourself hurt in the process,” he said sternly, glancing at his brother’s shoulder, which had a gash on it, still bleeding even though they already bandaged it up together. Dean knew that what he did was reckless, knew his stubborn attitude would get him in trouble later and, sure enough, here it was. Lowering his head and looking at his shoes, Dean tried to seem as little and harmless as possible, but he knew that he couldn’t escape his punishment.

“I am so, so sorry, Sam,” he muttered, avoiding his brother’s piercing gaze. “I should have listened to you, I know, I did something irresponsible-“

“You _disobeyed_ me, Dean,” Sam growled, the sound making a shiver run down Dean’s spine, narrowing his eyes as he walked towards his older brother. “You nearly got yourself killed! And you know that I couldn’t… I could never live without you. We promised each other not to die, to stay with each other forever, even after we die, in Heaven or Hell,” he said in a softer voice now, but Dean knew not to get fooled by the gentleness. He was still going to get punished, but he didn’t mind, knew that what he did was wrong and, seeing Sam’s betrayed and worried expression, Dean was already feeling guilty.

“I’m sorry,” he repeated, looking up at his brother with eyes full of regret. Sam stared at him for a long second, before sighing and reaching out to stroke Dean’s cheek, his smile showing forgiveness.

“I accept your apology Dean, but you still need to be taught a lesson,” Sam said, and Dean could feel his anticipation growing, also feeling nervous but excited at the same time. “Now, why don’t you come with me to the bathroom? I feel like taking a shower,” Sam grinned, and with that he turned around and walked into the bathroom.

Feeling confused but incredibly turned on, Dean licked his lips and quickly followed his brother. The bathroom had a chair positioned right in front of the shower stall, but Dean ignored it, his attention immediately drawn by the naked figure of his brother, standing in the shower. It felt like it was all too good to be true, being able to take a shower with his Sammy, and Dean had to wonder why he wasn’t getting punished yet. However, all doubts and uneasiness disappeared from his mind when he heard his brother’s voice take on a commanding tone as he said, “Strip. Now.”

And he did, maybe quicker than ever, standing naked in a matter of seconds and was about to join Sam in the shower when the other’s gaze stopped him dead in his tracks.

He knew it was too good to be true, after all.

“You will not join me, Dean,” he said, motioning towards the chair. “Sit and watch. Don’t you dare touch yourself, or I’m going to prolong your misery,” Sam watched, waiting for the realization to sink in and when Dean slowly sat down with a look of defeat on his face, he turned the shower on an began the torture session.

And God almighty, was it unbearable.

Dean felt his own cock twitch as it came to life, standing proud between his legs as the hunter watched his little brother. Sam took his time, touching himself everywhere as he rubbed the body wash on his skin, making sure that Dean saw as he stroked every nook and cranny, every curve of his body, his hands gliding on his wet, smooth, tanned skin. He used shampoo as well, washing his hair with his eyes closed and mouth slightly open, letting the water enter then slide out of his mouth. All the touching and water streaming down perfect skin had Dean gripping the side of the chair until his knuckled turned white, but the worst part was yet to come, when Sam began stroking himself. With long, dragged out strokes, Sam washed his hard cock while never breaking eye contact with a very turned-on Dean. Finally letting go of his cock, Sam moved his hand behind him, spread his legs and started rubbing his hole, making Dean groan. This was torture, worse than Hell as he was forced to watch Sam touch himself while his own dick was painfully hard, just aching to be touched.

Finally, _finally_ , Sam turned the water off, stepping out of the shower and the way water was still running down his chest and thighs, wet strands of hair sticking to his forehead, had Dean licking his lips hungrily and panting.

“Sammy, Sammy I’m sorry, please let me, please, Sammy!” he pleaded, but Sam ignored him taking a towel and starting to dry his hair and- Sam!” Dean gasped as Sam sat into his lap, their cock rubbing together and both man let out a groan.

“Dean, remember to keep your hands to yourself. No touching,” Sam whispered into his suffering brother’s ear, then licked it before going back to drying his hair, still in his brother’s lap, grinding his hips against Dean from time to time. Dean was biting down his bottom lip, throwing his head back as he tried to control himself, though he quickly realized the mistake he made when he felt Sam’s wet lips on his neck, sucking and biting and kissing and he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Sammy, oh please, please just let me touch, I swear I’ll be good, pleasepleaseplease-“ Dean cried, but his begging was cut off by his own needy moan when he felt Sam’s fingers around his aching cock and it felt so good that he was about to come.

But he didn’t, couldn’t as Sam put a cock ring on him and Dean _whimpered_.

“Shh Dean,” Sam smiled, placing a tender kiss on his brother’s lips. “I’m sorry, but I can’t let you come. It’s a punishment, after all,” he said, but Dean wasn’t listening, lost in his pleas and whines for his brother, needing to be touched, wanting everything, then gasped as he felt his brother take a hold of his face and look straight into his eyes. “Dean, calm down. Just endure it for a little longer, hold it back, you can do it. Alright?” Dean nodded, lapping at the corner of Sam’s mouth, the hunter smiling and crawling off of his needy brother’s lap. “Alright. Soon, I will let you come.”

Dean managed to calm down, but only a little, the ache in his pulsing cock making him whine silently as he was guided towards the bed of the motel, then pushed down on his back. Sam was grinning wickedly, like a predator looking down at his prey before eating it, licked his lips as he walked to his bag, fishing out a padded handcuff. “Hands above your head,” he ordered, and Dean could have sworn that he was able to hear his own heartbeat as he lifted his arms and let his brother cuff his wrists to the gridded headboard.

“Beautiful,” Sam purred, kneeling in front of Dean, then crawled closer, straddling his incredibly turned on brother’s hips. “Now…” he bit his bottom lip seductively, earning a strangled groan from the sprawled out hunter. “Now, I will punish you for real.”

Fear and uneasiness swept through Dean’s body as he saw the dark and downright _dirty_ look in his brother’s eyes, immediately feeling his dick harden even more. “Sammy…” he breathed, closing his eyes as he felt Sam’s strong hands on his waist, slowly stroking his side. “Open your eyes, Dean. Don’t close them, keep your gaze on me and watch as I take you apart, piece by piece,” Sam whispered, smirking as he saw his big brother’s completely blown pupils, hungry eyes watching him.

And then began the real torture.

Dean watched it all, as Sam claimed every part of his skin with his lips, tongue and teeth, leaving marks all over his body, starting with his neck which he abused until he successfully licked and marked every part of the skin there, then moved to his shoulders and chest, making sure to only place gentle, caring kisses on the wound on Dean’s shoulder. He kept on glancing up at his brother, making sure that he was watching and wasn’t disappointed when he saw a panting Dean looking back at him. Smiling, Sam licked down his big brother’s chest, the tip of his tongue teasing the sensitive skin at his nipples, before he took the bud between his teeth, tugging and sucking at it, making Dean cry out in want, bucking his hips up and seeking friction. All Sam did was chuckle, then made his way down Dean’s hot body, always licking, always kissing, until he reached his hard cock, aching for attention, which Sam gave to the twitching hardness, but only with a few licks.

“Sammy, please!” Dean couldn’t keep his voice in, begging once again as Sam lapped at the head of his dick, licking up all the pre-cum that was already leaking from his slit.

“Shh, baby,” Sam kissed Dean’s stomach, crawling back on top of his brother making Dean gasp as he started touching himself, again.

Sam went full out, groaning and moaning his brother’s name so fucking lewdly that Dean would have exploded if not for the ring around the base of his aching cock. The younger Winchester pumped his own cock roughly, gazing into Dean’s eyes with lustful eyes, moaning loudly. Dean was tugging at the cuffs, panting and groaning, pleading for Sam to just let Dean fuck him but his brother ignored him, putting two of his finger in his mouth, coating them with saliva, then reached behind himself and began fucking _fingering_ himself.

“Oh, fuck!” Sam was moaning like a wanton whore, mouth hanging open, pink tongue slipping out to wet his lips. “Dean, so fucking good, I want you so much, want your cock inside me so fucking much, want you to fill me up, Dean!” he arched his back, pushing down on his own fingers and just like that, Dean broke.

“Sammy, _please_ , let me fuck you, please I’m begging you, I’ll do anything, please I want to be inside you so so so much!” he cried, actually looking like he was on the verge of tears, whimpering and whining, writhing under Sam, looking so damn pathetic like this that Sam took pity on him.

Pulling his fingers out, he carefully removed the cock ring and Dean couldn’t even sigh in relief, his cock was immediately buried in the wet heat, making him scream in pleasure.

“Dean…” Sam licked into his needy brother’s mouth, taking everything, both of them breathing hard when they parted for air. “You’re not going to fuck me, you know that. Say it, say what you’re gonna do.”

Dean was seriously going to pass out if he couldn’t move soon, so he literally whined out the next words, “Sammy, I want to make love to you, please, I want you.”

“Good,” was all Sam said, placing a small kiss on his sweaty brother’s forehead before he began riding him, hard and rough, Dean meeting his thrusts hallways as he shoved into his baby brother weakly, Sam being the one doing most of the moving, rolling his hips as he milked Dean, which made him go crazy. Both of them were loud, Dean groaning and repeating the words “Sam”, “So good”, and “Yes” over and over, while Sam moaned obscenely on top of his brother, screaming Dean’s name until none of them could take it anymore and with some fast strokes of his dick, Sam was coming hard, covering his and Dean’s stomach with his come. After a few erratic thrusts, Dean threw his head back and was coming too, buried deep in his brother, filling him.

Both of them, exhausted and breathing hard, passed out after that, Dean quickly falling asleep and Sam rolling next to his brother, untying him, then felt sleep taking over his body.

Next morning, both were feeling pretty sore but satisfied.

“So, learned your lesson?” Sam nudged his brother as they threw their stuff into the Impala.

“Sure. Though…” he paused, licking his lips as he looked over Sam’s tall form. “I think it was kinda worth it,” Dean said with a chuckle, winking at his brother before he got in the car.

“Knew it wasn’t going to be that much of a punishment. You love it too much when I’m in control,” Sam said smugly, getting in next to his brother, then felt himself being pulled into a deep, all tongue and teeth kiss.

“Shut up, you know you love me,” Dean licked his lips and started the engine, hearing Sam laugh next to him then say, “Love you more than anything, big brother.”


End file.
